


They Are Alive

by NothingIsWeird



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android, Birth, Experiment, Friendship, Gen, Machine - Freeform, Male - Freeform, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Pregnancy, Pregnant, RK-800 - Freeform, Upgrade - Freeform, delivery, deviant, enhancement, labor, machine connor - Freeform, modification, straight male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingIsWeird/pseuds/NothingIsWeird
Summary: Do androids really have the ability to reproduce? Only one way to find out. Inconsistent science and mild gore.(THIS IS A ONE-SHOT STAND ALONE STORY)





	They Are Alive

**Author's Note:**

> First "Detroit: Become Human" story I've written, but the second submitted because I feel this one pales in comparison to my second story.

Connor, the android sent by Cyber Life, was typing a report at his desk when the android suddenly detected a malfunction in his programming. Putting a hand to his red tinted led and the other hand to his stomach, he asked his partner; Lieutenant Hank Anderson, to take him to see Cyber Life technician to get an examination. The results of the exam was something that neither officer had expected.  
  
Hank drove Connor back to the android's apartment and escorted his partner inside before he even asked about what the technician had said.  
  
"Okay, spell it out for me. You're an android, and by all accounts a male, how the hell are you... pregnant?"  
  
"I am a prototype. My functions are very expansive and elaborate compared to finished models. One of the BETA programs that had been installed in my systems revolved around a theory that android self regeneration and repair programs can possible duplicate damaged bio-components to bypass mechanical replacements." Connor put his hand over his stomach. "My program had been unexpectedly initiated by Cyber Life after I had been damaged during my mission."  
  
"So you're not actually pregnant, you're... cloning yourself?"  
  
"Yes. That is an apt description."  
  
"And how long are you going to be... cloning?"  
  
"Unlike humans who require nine months to properly gestate their young, I will only require nine days."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, you can create a whole new life in nine days?"  
  
"It is not going to be alive. It is going to be a machine."  
  
"Good thing Cyber Life won't let you keep it, with that attitude you'd be a terrible parent."  
  
"It is not a child, it is a clone. Once it has developed it will continue to develop at Cyber Life until it has accomplished its programming updates."  
  
"Right. Look, Connor, I'm going to head home and you're not going to leave this apartment until your 'clone' is ready to be born."  
  
"It will not be born, it will-"  
  
"Whatever! Just know you can call me if you need anything."  
  
"I will consider your offer."  
  
"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow Connor. Don't go anywhere and don't do anything that can put yourself in danger."  
  
\---  
  
- **DAY TWO-**  
  
Hank stopped by Connor's apartment before going to work and found the android laying down over the flat, boring sofa in the living room with his hand pressed against his stomach.  
  
"Feeling sick?"  
  
"I don't feel sick, I don't feel anything."  
  
"You look like you don't feel well."  
  
"I am experiencing a strange pressure in my torso. It is very distracting."  
  
Hank stared at Connor's stomach for a few seconds. "You're not 'showing' yet."  
  
"No. I will not begin to visibly display my condition until tomorrow."  
  
"Need anything?"  
  
"Time. It will pass and I will be able to resume my work."  
  
"What work?"  
  
"I am still filing reports to Cyber Life to chronicle my condition. It is not physical work."  
  
"Good. Don't push yourself."  
  
"Why are you so concerned for my condition?"  
  
"Because you're PREGNANT, Connor. I don't know what you're pregnant with, but if it can be considered life and that life could be in danger, I'm going to be concerned."  
  
"I am not in danger Hank. I swear."  
  
"Just remember to call me if you need help with anything, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Hank."  
  
\---  
  
- **DAY THREE-**  
  
Returning to Connor's apartment the very next morning Hank checked in on the android and sure enough saw that Connor was starting to 'show'. A small distension of his lower torso was eerily reminiscent of a human nearing the end of her first trimester.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm fine. The growth has been consistent but nominal. Is there any information on the deviant outbreak in the city?"  
  
"No, nothing new to work with. Just focus on... that."  
  
"I assure you I am quite focused on this." Connor placed his hand on the mild bulge in his stomach. "There are many changed transpiring as we speak."  
  
\---  
  
**-DAY FOUR-**  
  
Connor's stomach was distended noticeably and his once flat torso looked like he was sporting a less than flattering 'beer belly'.  
  
Hank made sure to check in on the android at least once a day and did his best to not stare at Connor's stomach, but it was hard not to.  
  
"Five more days, right?"  
  
"Yes. Then I can return to the precinct without placing myself or this developing prototype in danger."  
  
"Are you sure you want to return to work so soon after... This?"  
  
"Yes. My mission still needs to be accomplished, and I always accomplish my mission."  
  
"Can't damn you for your dedication..."  
  
\---  
  
**-DAY FIVE-**  
  
The growth in Connor's torso was much more prominent and the android was having some degree of moving about his apartment as the additional weight of the growing prototype was constantly changing.  
  
Hank arrived at Connor's apartment in time to watch the android intake his daily recommended additional thirium to aid the growth of the prototype.  
  
"Gross. I hate seeing you put stuff like that in your mouth."  
  
"It's necessary."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Hank stared at Connor's stomach. "I take it everything is developing on schedule."  
  
"Yes, I am functioning properly with no glitches or abnormalities."  
  
"If you consider being a pregnant male, machine normal, then yeah, you're right."  
  
Connor's hand reflexively went to the side of his stomach and pressed down.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yes. I merely have yet to properly anticipate the movements of the prototype shifting in my gestational bio-component."  
  
"Wait, you can feel it kicking and you still think it's just a cold machine?"  
  
"It is Hank. As am I ."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Connor."  
  
\---  
  
- **DAY SIX-**  
  
When Hank entered Connor's apartment he found the android laying on his back on the sofa again, his hand resting atop a basketball sized mound inside of his stomach. The buttons on Connor's dress shirt looked like they were about to pop open whenever the android took in a deep, artificial breath.  
  
"Wow. Talk about a growth spurt."  
  
"Yes. The prototype is much bigger than I had originally anticipated."  
  
"You want me to take you to see a technician to make sure everything is still going okay?"  
  
"No, I will be fine."  
  
"You look like you're in pain."  
  
"I'm not. I am merely uncomfortable with the sudden changes to my body. The added weight and overall location of the developing prototype has affected my gyroscope causing me to lose my balance frequently. Once my gyroscope recalibrates I will be fine."  
  
"Need help getting up?"  
  
"No. I will be fine."  
  
"Are you sure you're not a human?" Hank joked. "You're being as stubborn as my sister when she was pregnant."  
  
"I am certain."  
  
\---  
  
- **DAY SEVEN-**  
  
Connor was sitting on the sofa in his living room with his hand on his even bigger stomach and his eyes staring intently into nothingness as he tried to concentrate on filing his hourly report to Cyber Life. The lower hem of his shirt had been untucked from his jeans to allow the shirt to cover his growing stomach more efficient, and his belt had been completely removed to accommodate his overall growth.  
  
Hank joined Connor on the sofa and did his best to not laugh at the android's much larger stomach.  
  
"Still having trouble moving around?"  
  
"Yes. It is becoming more tiresome as well."  
  
"Maybe you should just go to Cyber Life for the final two days. They might be able to make you more comfortable."  
  
"No. I would prefer to remain here than allow technicians to constantly run exams over my systems."  
  
"Yeah, that I can understand. I hate doctors."  
  
Connor's hand pressed down against his stomach again.  
  
"Still moving?"  
  
"Yes." He looked at Hank curiously. "Do you want to feel it?"  
  
"No. I don't touch anything unless I know what the hell I'm touching."  
  
\---  
  
- **DAY EIGHT-**  
  
When Hank arrived at Connor's apartment he found the android sitting on the sofa with both of his hands pressed up against his face and blue puddle on the ground at his feet.  
  
"Connor? What happened?"  
  
"I expelled my thirium intake on the floor. I was unpleasant."  
  
"You... threw up?"  
  
"Yes. The large size of the prototype had put too much pressure on my ingestion bio-component causing me to expel the thirium almost as soon as I ingested it."  
  
"I'll clean it up, just sit there."  
  
Connor dropped his hands and watched as Hank used a clean towel from the kitchen to mop up the blue liquid soaking into the carpet.  
  
"I'm sorry Hank."  
  
"For what? Getting sick? It's not a crime."  
  
Connor leaned back against the sofa cushion and Hank caught sight of how much Connor's prototype had grown overnight. The growth had caused the buttons on Connor's shirt to pull tight against the hem and what could be considered Connor's navel was pushed outward from the increasing pressure in his stomach.  
  
"You look like you're going to pop."  
  
"There have times when I have calculated the odds of my torso exploding from the mounting weight and pressure."  
  
"Just like my sister..."  
  
"Tomorrow this will be over and I can resume my mission."  
  
"Want me to stay here with you? You can't take yourself to Cyber Life, even with a taxi."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're in a city full of people who hate androids AND change. You think if any of those assholes catch sight of a PREGNANT ANDROID they won't try to hurt you?"  
  
"I had not considered a possibility."  
  
"Don't worry about it. We'll take my car."  
  
\---  
  
- **DAY NINE-**  
  
Hank was sleeping poorly in the armchair in the corner of the living room while Connor remained on the couch. At midnight Connor suddenly awoke from his rest mode and called out to his partner.  
  
"Hank. I need to go to Cyber Life."  
  
"What? Now?"  
  
"Yes. I will deliver in twenty minutes."  
  
"Shit, okay."  
  
Giving Connor his coat to wear to try and cover Connor's large stomach Hank escorted the android out of the apartment complex and told him to lay down in the backseat of the car.  
  
The drive to Cyber Life would take only fifteen minutes, which meant it'd be a close call for the android.  
  
From the backseat Connor let out a sharp gasp and wrapped his hands around his stomach.  
  
"Connor? What's happening?"  
  
"My... My countdown clock has adjusted. I have eight minutes left."  
  
"What?! Why did that happen?"  
  
"It appears the prototype is not behaving as Cyber Life predicted."  
  
"Just like my sister..."  
  
Connor pulled open the front of his shirt to stare at his massive stomach and put his hand atop as he felt his internal bio-component spasming in an effort to contain while also trying to simultaneously expel the prototype from Connor's confused body.  
  
"Hank!"  
  
Slamming down on the brakes Hank turned to look at Connor in the backseat.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I'm not going to make it."  
  
Hank watched as the projection of skin stretched over Connor's stomach faded away to reveal the white plastic-metal frame of his body. The frame had bowed out considerably to make room for the prototype and looked like it was about to split open.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"What? Me?"  
  
"Yes. I am in contact with Cyber Life, they will walk me through the process but I need your help to succeed."  
  
"Son of a bitch..."  
  
Hank pulled the car alongside the fortunately empty road and put it in park. Opening the door to the backseat Hank knelt on the cushion near Connor's legs.  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"I will allow you to access my torso's internal panel. You must remove the prototype carefully while I initiate my regeneration program to stabilize my thirium levels."  
  
"So you're going to bleed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great, all over my backseats, too."  
  
"It will evaporate."  
  
"Doesn't make it any better."  
  
Connor gasped again as his countdown clock reached one minute and depleted rhythmically.  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's go this."  
  
The panel in Connor's torso unlocked and slid open like double doors into his sides. A large blue tinted sphere made out of some type of rubber was squirming inside Connor's torso and the sight made Hank feel queasy.  
  
"How do I get... to it?"  
  
"You must cut it open."  
  
"What?! I'm not cutting into your body!"  
  
"It's the only way. If you do not do this in forty five seconds the prototype will shut down."  
  
"Shit... Okay. But don't look at me while I do this."  
  
Hank reached under the front seat of the car and pulled a handie-tool from its storage place. Opening the tool Hank flicked the knife out of the tool and placed the blade against the sphere. Cutting from left to right Hank created a line that caused blue blood to leak outward from the sphere while Connor braced his hands against the front seat and the rear seat to keep himself steady.  
  
"Reach in. Pull it out."  
  
Hank set down the knife and did as he was instructed. Slipping his hands into the sphere Hank grabbed onto the small prototype inside by what he assumed was its shoulders and began to pull it out.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
"Hank? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, it just looks... human."  
  
Connor looked at the thirium stained white body of the tiny android prototype in Hank's hands. It appeared very much in size and anatomy to that of a human newborn baby, but it wasn't crying and it wasn't moving.  
  
Hank held the motionless android in his hands in silent shock.  
  
Connor closed the panel in his torso and sat upright to take it from Hank.  
  
"Connor, is that supposed to happen?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then it's... dead?"  
  
Connor was silent for a moment before he pressed fingers to the right temple of the android where it's led would eventually be inserted.  
  
"Connor?"  
  
Hank watched as Connor then pressed his hand down in the center of the android's chest and began pushing down as if trying to perform CPR.  
  
"Connor? What are you-"  
  
The tiny android suddenly let out a scream and began to slowly move in Connor's hands. The android's eyes opened and revealed that it's irises were the same shade of brown as Connor's eyes.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
A weak smile appeared on Connor's face as he held the tiny android in his hands. A projection of skin and dark hair fell over the android's tiny body as Hank took his coat from around Connor and used it wrap up the newborn android.  
  
"You look like you actually care about this thing."  
  
"I... I was not anticipating this type of reaction."  
  
"Just like my sister..." Hank kept repeating. "Well, maybe we can convince Cyber Life to let you keep it. It's your clone after all."  
  
"Not my clone. My child..."  
  
**-End(?)**

**Author's Note:**

> *feel free to continue this story, just don't kill anyone off. I want to see how far this story goes! Take it away my fellow writers!


End file.
